


let's break it (just because we can)

by youmakemesoangry



Series: made a fist and not a plan [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemesoangry/pseuds/youmakemesoangry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Ray get back to the apartment. And then proceed to not give each other medical help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's break it (just because we can)

The run back to the apartment takes way longer than it should and it tests Ryan’s patience. They keep having to duck into alleys to stay hidden from the fucking filth and it was pissing him off. He keeps in front of Ray the whole time, but he can hear Ray complaining about ‘being forced to look at his fucking perfect shoulder to waist ratio and his perky ass’. It’s torture for both of them. It's even worse when they have to stop, and he turns back to look at Ray. Ryan had put his mask back on, but he knows Ray can still see his eyes. He can probably see how Ryan can’t help but look at him heatedly before they have to move. 

They get back to the apartment before the others, thankfully. The tension in the elevator ride up makes Ryan’s skin buzz, but he knows he can’t start shit until they get into the apartment or else they will never make it there. The ding that signals their arrival to the top floor made Ryan’s heart jump. Ryan grabs Ray’s hand and drags Ray out of the elevator before the doors are even fully open. 

He plasters himself against Ray’s back as he tries to get the door unlocked. Ryan hears the scrape of the key missing the hole when he pulls Ray’s hips slightly back in order to grind against his ass. He ducks down slightly to lick and bite at Ray’s neck as he tips his head forward in order to see the lock. He hears the sounds of the key stopping and Ray’s groan. He bites down harder which gets him a curse, but it also gets the fucking lock finally opened. 

Ryan pushes Ray through the door as soon as it’s unlocked, yanks off his mask, and throws it somewhere. When Ray turns around, the look he’s giving Ryan makes him question how they got home without fucking behind some dumpster.

Stepping close to Ray, Ryan wraps one arm around his back and lifts, grabbing his ass with the other hand. Ray automatically wraps his legs around Ryan’s waist and his arms around Ryan’s shoulders and neck. He finds the nearest wall and slams Ray against it, earning him an impressive moan and a roll of his hips. Letting go of Ray’s back, Ryan uses his now free hand to yank on Ray’s hair and tug his head back. 

He bits and sucks on Ray’s neck until he’s cursing and groaning Ryan’s name. He feels Ray’s hands reach his hair and yank, causing Ryan to groan and buck his hips hard against Ray. 

“Ryan, fuck. We gotta. Ryan, we need to get to a room. I can hear the elevator.” Sure enough, once Ryan pulls back from the impressive, and probably painful, hickies he was leaving he can hear the grind of the elevator reaching the top floor. He curses and lifts Ray away from the wall. He carries Ray down the hall while he leaves his own hickies on Ryan’s neck. 

He gets his bedroom door shut and Ray pinned against it right as he hears the rest of the Crew walk in. They aren’t quiet, so Ryan can easily hear them over his and Ray’s loud breathing. 

“Fucking idiot! The son of a bitch got himself caught and now we have to break his dumb ass out of the fucking can!” The door slams shut hard enough that Ryan can feel it through Ray.

“Michael, calm down.”

“You want me to calm down, Gavin?! Yeah, I’ll fucking calm down when you tell me what the fuck that was! How did we end up crashed into a building?” Michael’s voice gets louder and higher the angrier he gets. “Jack’s been shot, Geoff’s in jail, and you were too busy driving us into a damn office building!” 

“It’s not his fault, Michael.” Ryan focuses back on Ray, knowing now that everyone was alive at least. He ignores the rest of what Jack says to Michael, too busy grinding his hips against Ray. Ray is biting his lip to try and keep any noises in, but gasps when Ryan bites his neck. 

He pushes them away from the door, turns and walks towards his bed. Throwing Ray down on the bed and seeing the look of surprise on his face is worth the glare he gets in return. He whips off his leather jacket while Ray sits up and gets his hoodie and shirt off in record time. Ray pushes to the edge of the bed and grabs the hem of Ryan’s shirt, helping him pull it over his head. His shirt hasn’t even hit the ground yet before Ray is dragging him down onto the bed and straddling him. He reaches for Ray’s belt just as Ray reaches for his, and they struggle for a few moments before sorting their hands out. 

They have both of their jeans unbuttoned and Ray is grinding down against Ryan when they hear a knock on the door. They freeze and look at each other.

“Ryan? You alive in there?” They hear Jack’s muffled voice and Ryan knows his voice isn’t in the best of conditions to be saying much of anything. He clears his throat a few times.

“Yeah, um. I’m ok. I was just shot a bit, so Ray’s stitching me up a little.” Ray looks down at his side, almost as if seeing the wound for the first time, and he clears his throat as well.

“And I got pistol whipped by some dumb fucking cop, so Ryan is fixing my face.” Similarly, Ryan notices the bruise and bump on the left side of Ray’s face by his temple. It had been bleeding, just as Ryan thought, but the blood had dried a while ago. 

“Alright, well. When you guys are ready, we have to stop Geoff from creating a mafia state in prison, so like. Try and hurry. You know how quickly he made the inmates riot last time.” They hear the sound of Jack’s heavy footsteps leaving, and Ryan flips them so he is on top with Ray’s legs still around his waist. With one hand gripping Ray’s waist and the other forearm braced by his head, Ryan presses his lips against Ray’s. Their lips slide together harder when Ryan grinds down and they try to muffle their sounds of pleasure in each other’s mouths. He can feel how hard Ray is against him, and he wants Ray naked ten minutes ago. 

Pushing away from Ray and up onto his knees, he starts tugging down Ray’s pants. Ray lifts up his hips to help, and they get his jeans thrown across the room. Ryan has to knee walk to the edge of the bed and stand up in order for them to get his jeans down. When they’re both jeanless, Ray stops. While he is sitting there in his boxer briefs, Ryan is. Less so. Ray has to swallow a few times before he can speak. 

“Do you, um. Always heist commando, Ryan?” He doesn’t take his eyes off of where Ryan’s dick is almost completely hard. Ryan shrugs a little, and reaches down to tug off Ray’s underwear. 

“I don’t like the way underwear rides up when I’m running from the cops.” He gets Ray naked, fucking finally, and has to just stare. Ray reaches up and yanks Ryan down by his neck. Ryan smirks before they kiss. “And it would be a nice surprise for any lucky mortician who gets my body after the cops shoot me down.” Ray shakes his head, but still drags Ryan down. 

Once Ryan gets himself completely laid along Ray’s body, he can finally feel the full warmth of Ray and it’s fucking nice. Not as nice, however, as when their dicks rub against each other for the first time with nothing between them. Ray’s head snaps back and groans loudly. Ryan has to shove his face against Ray’s neck in order to muffle the strangled moan that makes it’s way out of his throat. He doesn’t think the guys could hear Ray from outside the room, but. That could be an interesting thing to think about. 

“Better keep quiet, Ray.” He says into Ray’s throat. “You don’t want someone to hear you moaning like a bitch.” That only causes Ray to make a deep sound in his throat that goes straight to Ryan’s dick. Okay, that’s a thing for Ray. “You wouldn’t want them to hear the way you’ll be begging me to fuck you.” 

“You seem pretty sure of yourself.” Ryan chuckles and picks up the pace of his hips. Ray arches against him and bites his lip.

“Oh yeah, I’m pretty confident in my abilities.” He pulls back a little in order to reach into the bedside table. Grabbing a condom and lube, he throws them on the bed and looks down at Ray. The look he gets in return is full of heat and, fuck. Ryan is so ready for this. Taking the lube, he squeezes some onto his fingers and rubs it between them to warm it. Ray drags his nails down Ryan’s chest hard enough that it immediately leaves bright pink trails, causing Ryan to groan. 

He presses a finger against Ray’s hole and ducks down to lick up his dick. Ray bucks slightly and tangles his fingers in Ryan’s hair. Grabbing Ray’s dick with his free hand, Ryan sucks at the tip of Ray’s dick when he slips a finger inside him. Ray is already grinding down against Ryan’s finger and then up into his mouth by the time Ryan takes Ray into his mouth past the head. He looks up at Ray through his eyelashes and sees Ray’s head flung back, biting his lip. Thrusting his finger in and out, he moves it around in order to try and find Ray’s prostate. He pushes in another finger, and Ray’s whole body tenses. He can hear the deep breaths Ray is taking, and so he steps up he makes sure to push Ray further down his throat and suck harder on his way up. He hears a strangled noise make it’s way up from Ray’s chest just as Ray thrusts up into his mouth. 

The fingers in Ryan’s hair tighten, dragging a groan from Ryan. It makes Ray buck harder, and so he uses that distraction to add a third finger. Ray tugs harder on his hair as he gasps loudly. Ryan works his fingers in and out of Ray while still looking for his prostate. He knows he finds it when Ray’s whole body arches and he let’s out a loud curse. Ryan bobs his head up and down, trying to take Ray as deep down his throat as possible before pulling off.  
   
Ray is now shoving himself down on Ryan’s fingers as hard as he can in his position, and Ryan has to give himself a few pumps when his dick twitches at the view. After brushing his prostate a few more times and making him groan and arch up, Ryan decides that Ray is ready. Pulling his fingers out, Ryan gets his knees on one side of Ray and gets him flipped onto his hands and knees. He puts on a condom and rubs some extra lube on his dick, making him his in pleasure and grind his teeth. He gets behind Ray wraps an arm around Ray’s chest, lifting him up onto his knees. Directing his dick to Ray’s hole, he knees Ray’s legs open further and uses his armed that’s wrapped around Ray’s chest to make Ray start to sit down. 

Once the head of Ryan’s dick makes it past the Ray’s rim, they both moan, and Ray grabs Ryan’s arm and digs his nails in. Ryan lets go of his dick to wrap it around Ray’s. He thrusts his hips up slowly, pushing his dick deeper into Ray, making them both curse, Ray more colorfully so. 

“Ryan, shit. You fucker, get all the way in me. God, shit.” Ray throws his head back against Ryan’s shoulder, leaving his neck open for Ryan’s teeth. He thrusts up a little faster until he’s fully seated inside Ray. He lets them breathe for a minute, while pumping Ray’s dick. He drops his arm down more towards Ray’s hips and uses that leverage to pull out and thrust back into Ray. Ray arches against Ryan and gasps. “Dammit, Ryan. Fucking fuck me.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Ryan lets go of the grip he has around Ray’s waist and uses his free hand to push Ray onto his hands. He let’s go of Ray’s dick, and picks up his pacing, making Ray curse loudly and fall down to his elbows. With one hand sliding Ray’s back and the other on his hip, he fucks into Ray hard enough that the headboard begins to rock. It’s far enough away, thank god, they it won’t slam against the wall, alerting the rest of the crew of their nefarious activities. 

Ray’s shoving back against each of Ryan’s thrusts, and both of them are trying to keep quiet. It’s hard, though, when Ray feels so fucking good. 

“Shit Ray. You’re taking it so good. You like getting fucked by me, don’t you?” He gets a moan and Ray shoving back harder in response. He knows that he’s started hitting Ray’s prostate on almost every thrust when Ray starts to shake and groan constantly.  
 He feels his orgasm building, and he can tell Ray is close too by the way he’s nearly ripping the sheets with his hands in an effort to stay quiet. When he feels the heat in the pit of his stomach begin to become too much, he reaches for Ray’s throat and lifts him back onto Ryan’s lap. He tightens his hand with every thrust, and he can hear the way Ray’s breathing becomes more and more labored. 

He feels Ray begin to tighten around him once he tightens his hand until he can’t feel Ray breathe, and so he thrusts harder and harder, making sure to hit Ray’s prostate on every thrust. He keeps his hold around Ray’s throat for a few more thrusts, and then let’s go completely. Ray moans loudly and comes, tightening around Ryan’s dick. Ryan squeezes his eyes shut and bites down on Ray’s shoulder, coming as well. He fucks Ray through their orgasm until he feels Ray go limp in his arms. 

He gently pulls out and lets Ray go. He ties off the condom and tosses it over the side of the bed. He lays down and tries to catch his breath along with Ray. Neither of them speak for a few minutes, still coming down from their high. Ryan turns his head to look at Ray, and can see his neck already turning colors. He smirks a little, pleased at his work. 

“Wipe that look off your face, Skeletor.” Ray turns his head to look at him and raises an eyebrow. Ryan keep smirking, earning him an eyeroll. “Whatever, man.” His voice is rough, and Ryan can’t tell if it’s from moaning or from the choking. 

“This should be a thing.” Ray looks back at the ceiling and smirks. 

“I do like getting choked and fucked, and you like choking and fucking me. So. Yeah, let’s make this a thing.” Ryan’s about to lean in a bite a Ray’s shoulder when there’s another knock on the door, and Gavin’s voice comes muffled through the door. 

“So when you guys are done totally not fucking each other and totally giving each other first aid, do you mind if we go get Geoff out of jail?”


End file.
